Candidate Rebirth: Cleanse of Goddesses
by LunariFrostii
Summary: "What if the bad ending was the True Ending?" With only 2 weeks before corrupted CPUs destroy Hyperdimension, the four candidates must travel to Superdimension to restart and learn new tactics and strategies to cleanse their sisters from the whirlpool of delusion. Rated T for intense action and violence. There may be some romance as well.


**"I'M BACK!" -Hideo Kojima, 2016**

 **I'm back with more fanfics! This one is a bit more developed and a bit more serious than my previous one. Plus I have no idea what to name this, so if you have a good name post it below!**

 ** _This story follows the Bad Ending of Megadimension Neptunia VII (If you have no idea what it is, look it up), and follows the four CPU Candidates as they try to purify their corrupted sisters._**

" _It's been a few days since Kurome has taken over our sisters and plunged our dimension into a nightmare. I couldn't even imagine Neptune like that: such bloodthirsty lust trying to make me suffer for her own enjoyment. I've seen Iris Heart before, but this is beyond anything I've ever seen. I still am shocked to what happened. Please, if this is a dream, wake me up now…"_

"Nepgear…."

" _Ughh…."_

"Nepgear! Wake up!"

Nepear jumped out of bed, heavily breathing. Right by her side, Uni sighed heavily. "You having the same dream again?"

Nepgear looked down sadly. "Y-yeah."

Uni stood up and walked towards the door. "Get dressed. Our group meeting has started already!"

"U-understood," Nepgear said depressingly. She went up and dressed into a black sailor uniform and hurried to the meeting.

"Nepgear, you're late!" Ram yelled. She was accompanied with the other CPU Candidates, Oracles, makers, and the Gold Third.

"Yeah, sorry," Nepgear quietly said. "So, um, what are we talking about?"

"We're discussing about the current status of Gamindustri and how much time is left to save it," Histy said. "And by the looks of it, the end of our dimensions could happen in 2 weeks."  
Nepgear shivered just thinking about it. "That's not good. How are the other nations looking?"

"It looks like a stock market crash in Lastation," Kei said doubtedly. "When I returned home from work a few days ago, I witnessed an entire street obliterated by Lady Noire. I've never seen her so…...hateful."

Mina pipped up, "Lowee is like living in a North Pole hell. Blanc has already destroyed a quarter of our nation. Our basilicom is on the brink of collapsing as well. I'm just happy that Rom and Ram haven't been victims."

"T-thanks, Mina," Rom quietly commented.

Chika slammed the table with her fist clenched. "Damn it! To think that my beloved Vert would go on her way and destroy our Basilicom and murder her teammates in 4 Goddesses Online! I'll never forgive whoever turned her into such a monster!"

"Calm down a bit, Chika(-_-')," Histy said. "IF, any words on anybody knowing our location?"  
"No sign, thankfully." Iffy said relievingly. Everyone was hiding in a secret basement under Compa's house. "However, with the way things are looking, we're getting very close to getting found by Neppy and the other CPUs."

"Fortunately some of the guards and soldiers have escaped their demises and are hiding as well," Compa said. "We still have other people who can help us."  
"Y-yeah, but what good is it to have them of use if the CPUs are more powerful than ever?" Uzume interrupted, quite scared of what might happen next. "With our shares continuously dropping, how are we ever going to beat them? At this point our HDD forms are only as powerful as our normal human forms!"

Uni stood up and attached her silencer on her pistol. "As of right now, we can only stick to the shadows. We need to gather as much information of the dark energy and Kurome as much as possible before we're discovered and our bloodthirsty sisters come to get us. As long as we work as a team we can bring them into the light and turn them back into their normal selves. Fortunately, my nation's scientists have developed something for times like these." She pulls out a tube filled with a blue like serum.

"What is that?" Ram asked curiously.

"It's an antidote that can revert anyone's personalities and traits using a restore point. We can turn them back into their old selves before they were defeated by Kurome. However, that's the hard part. We're going to need to disable them before we can use the antidote."

Rom stood up. "Umm..so regardless, we-we're still going to have to beat them?" Uni nodded sadly.

Nepgear stood up. "Alright. However, I don't think it's a good idea for us to face them now. We're going to have to train ourselves before we fight them."

"I still don't know if even that's the most effective option," Kei piped up. "Since these are your sisters, although their minds may have been corrupted, they still seem to remember you, which could be a huge disadvantage. They know your attacks and abilities; it's not like they haven't seen you before. Sure you could train as hard as you can, but even then they can easily dodge your attacks since they know your patterns. It's like they have a free observation scope."

"So what your saying is…"

"I think it's best for you guys to surprise them and adopt a different fighting style before you face them."

Everyone opened their eyes. "B-b-but how are the candidates going to adopt a new style and get good at it fast enough? Before the CPUs end up finding and destroying us?"

Histoire chimed in. "There is another dimension that you four can try out: it's named Superdimension. Very similar to Hyperdimension, and they have numerous different warriors that could teach you four some new tactics and styles. I already contacted with the Histoire over there. She said fortunately that one day here is three days over there, so you have around a month to prepare and learn."

"That's perfect," Kei said. "Your four up for that?"

The candidates hesitated for a second but then nodded. Nepgear said, "We can do that. Maybe if they have CPUs there as well we can ask them for their help as well."  
Uni agreed, "That's perfect. Histoire, thank you so much! Where's the portal to Super Dimension?"

Histoire lead the four over to a small portal that she made. "I hoped you would say that, so I made a teleporter with the limited amount of power I have left here. The Histoire over there should help you getting started and finding a place for you to train. Remember though, I expect our world to be destroyed and demolished in about 2 weeks (Wow, a number that isn't 3). So be back and ready in no more than 10 days. That gives us 4 days to free our CPUs and prevent the extinction of this dimension."  
The candidates nodded. "We'll do our best." They jumped through the portal.

10 days, or a month in Superdimension. One chance to save their world. Everyone was counting on them.


End file.
